


Mercury

by Writeous



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Roman mythology, Speed Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writeous/pseuds/Writeous
Summary: The Speed Force is power incarnate.





	Mercury

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick that's short, sweet, and introspective.

In nature, lightning is white. At the climax of a storm, a single bolt can banish the darkness. Lightning is too bright to look at, too hot to even comprehend, and an awe-inspiring glimpse of power. It is no wonder that the people of ancient times saw lightning and came to the conclusion that it could only be harnessed by the king of all gods. 

Speedsters are not gods, and thus, Barry’s lightning is yellow. It crackles at his heels as he runs, Speed Force in its purest form. There is no such thing as a speedster without Speed Force, and the Flash is supersaturated with it.

It took a few weeks for the lightning to settle into the gold. Before, when the Speed Force was new in his system, it was red. There was nothing as sharp as lightning. It was formless, a tornado of power in his footsteps. The Flash was at the center of a whirlwind he could barely control.

The Flash told the Speed Force, an unstoppable being stronger than gravity, to heel, and eventually, it did. 

The Flash is in no way the king of gods, but like Jupiter of old, he harnessed the lightning and molded it into an echo of his own power.


End file.
